1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an authentication apparatus and an authentication method for sensing a user's fingerprint and authenticating the fingerprint, and particularly to an electronic device using the authentication apparatus and the authentication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Fingerprint sensing is a reliable and widely used technique for personal authentication. In particular, fingerprint authentication techniques are used in electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, industrial consoles, and so on.
For example, referring to FIG. 5, a laptop computer 10 includes a main body 12, and a display screen 14. The display screen 14 is pivotally connected to an edge of the main body 12. The main body 12 includes a keyboard 13, a touch pad 15, and a fingerprint sensor 16 for authenticating a user.
In operation, the display screen 14 is unfolded from the keyboard 12, and then the laptop computer 10 is powered up. The fingerprint sensor 16 is enabled to sense the user's fingerprint to obtain fingerprint information. The fingerprint sensor 16 compares the fingerprint information with predetermined fingerprint information stored in the laptop computer 10 to authenticate the user. If the authentication result is affirmative, an operating system (not shown) of the laptop computer 10 allows the user to log in. If the authentication result is negative, the operating system forbids the user to log in.
However, before the authentication operation, the laptop computer 10 must be powered up. Further, if the user is forbidden to log in, then the laptop computer 10 should be powered down, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, an authentication apparatus and method for an electronic device are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.